Pokemon Drabbles
by Sy Kage
Summary: Pretty much this a collection of Pokemon drabbles. I add on to these whenever. Rated T for some mild violence.
1. Act 1 - Blue's Suicide

**Act 1 - Blue's Suicide**

Red was exhausted. It had been yet another day with Pika by his side and already he had been battled by at least 12 other trainers. He lay down on his bed, took of his hat and placed it on the bedside table. Suddenly, Green walked in.  
"Hey Red," he said.  
"Hey," Red replied, "Why are you here?"  
"You said you would come to the park with me and the others. You promised."  
"Fine..."

* * *

Red and Green walked up the hill to see the view of the park. Pika ran up the tree and started yelling, "Pika! Pika pika chu!" He was excited about seeing Yellow and Chu Chu.  
"Here we are then," said Red, "Now what do you want?"  
"Oh, we're just having a little gathering. Its been some time."  
'_Yea_' Red thought. Suddenly out of the bushes appeared Yellow, "Surprise!" "Chu! Pika pika!" said Chu Chu. Pika and Chu Chu started dancing together. "How nice of you guys! Putting together a surprise picnic," said Red, "But where's Blue?"  
Green and Yellow started thinking. Come to think of it, they hadn't seen Blue anywhere. "Where is she?"

* * *

**Author's note!** This next part is going to be in Blue's POV since its easier for me to write. Since Red and the rest are pretty far away from her... So DON'T SUE ME!

* * *

The waves crashed against the rocks on the shore. The sky was dark and cloudy. Thunder shook the ground as I walked along the beach... For the last time. I didn't want to tell the others I was here, it was too saddening, but I had to it. I couldn't attend their picnic, it would give me a reason not do this. But I had to. I looked over a the rocks, and the waves crashing against them. Voices in my head taunted me. _'Do it! Do it! Do it now!'_ I started wondering, was this the right thing to do? I let Squirt out of his Pokeball and whispered softly, "_Goodbye._" I ran up to the rocks and jumped. The waves crashed against me. My body thrashed in the water. This was the end.

* * *

"I found something!" Red yelled to the others. Green and Yellow ran through the sand, up to Red. They all stood in shock. Blue's body lay in the sand, covered in red. Squirt was laying next to her, unconscious. "Squirtle... Squir..." Squirt's eyes closed. Red started shaking Blue. "Wake up! Wake up!" he yelled. It was no use, Blue was dead. Squirt was taken to the Poke Center. Blue had no cure. She was dead, and that was it.

* * *

At the funeral, Blue's mother, Red, Green, Yellow, Professor Oak and Squirt all stood around the grave. "Why would she do such a thing..." Blue's mother wondered. A tear fell from Green's eye, and Yellow started sobbing. Red picked up Squirt and said, "Looks like I'm looking after you now." Squirt's red eyes swelled up in tears. Everyone was sad. Why would Blue have done it...

* * *

**EARLIER...**

Blue ran across the grass with her friends. They were playing a little game of soccer. Green had accidentally kicked the ball into an old man's face. He got mad and chased after all of them with his stick, hitting them whenever they got close. Blue couldn't let that happen to her friends. When the old man raised his stick up, about to beat the crap out of Blue, she grabbed it. While she held a grip on it, she kicked the man in the crotch and smacked him with his own cane. The man lay on the ground and yelled, "**THOSE KIDS! GET THEM!**" The park rangers chased after Red and the gang, but Blue did the right thing. "I did it. I hurt the man." Before she could say anything else, she had ended up in Viridian Jail. For days she was locked in the little cell, until finally she was let out. Her anger was bubbling up inside her. It had to be let free. She punched the ranger in the cheek and pushed him onto the wet floor. She then made a run for it. If this was the way people, _strangers_ in fact, were going to treat her, she didn't want to be treated by anyone. She made her way to the beach.

* * *

Blue's grave now lays in the tower in Lavender Town. Her ghost roams the beaches, waiting to give some strangers a _treat_...


	2. Act 2 - Ash's Mew

**Author's Note! **This act is based off Kage no Tamashi's Pokemon Drabbles. I have full permission and he actually asked me to do this so, WHY NOT!? He asks that you do not check his stories out, as they apparently suck.

**Act 2 - Ash's Mew**

"So... Can I have a Pokemon that's not like the others?" Ash asked wanting a rarer Pokemon. "Well... I guess you can. It's not like we have any of the normal ones anyways. They were taken by the other trainers," Oak replied, wondering where Ash was going. "I want a Mew!" Ash yelled with excitement clear in his voice. Oak was surprised at this and said, "Well, I guess you could have my experiment in the back."

* * *

Ash walked with Oak to his experimenting room. In a glass cylinder, was a Ditto. "That doesn't look like Mew..." said Ash. "Just watch," said Oak. Suddenly, the Ditto started stretching it expanded and shrunk itself, until soon it became Mew. "Mew has the Transform ability," he said.  
"That doesn't really explain why it was a Ditto before..." said Ash  
Oak thought for a moment, _'Should I tell him about my grand experiment?'_ "Okay," Oak said, "Ditto wasn't really a Pokemon created by the great Arceus."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Its really a Mew that I did experiments on back when I was in a group of scientists."  
"Wow."  
"So, when we combined the test potion at the same time Mew used transform..."  
"You created Ditto!" Ash said with excitement.  
"Yes, we created Ditto."

* * *

"Can I have Mew now?" Ash asked, growing restless.  
"Fine... Just don't transform it into-"  
"Ditto!" Ash yelled as his new Mew turned into the purple blob.  
Mew's DNA started becoming corrupted, as you can't just turn it into a Ditto when it already is.  
"What's happening to it?!" Ash yelled as the blob started dissolving into the ground.  
"You corrupted its DNA, thanks to your impatience!"  
"Sorry," Ash said softly.  
"Too late, but I accept your apology."  
Suddenly the blob exploded into purple beams of light. And that was the end of the only Mew ever to have been captured

* * *

"What's gonna be my Pokemon then?" Ash asked as he and Oak paced the halls.  
"I have a spare Pikachu in the lab," he said, as they entered the room.  
"Pikachu?" Ash asked.  
The Pokemon jumped out of its ball and rolled over on its tummy. "Its cute!" Ash said, "I'll take it!"

* * *

Now Ash and his Pikachu travel across all the regions, in order to complete their mission of becoming Pokemon masters. But someone else is on a mission, Mew. He looks for Ash, across the regions in order to complete his mission. Find Ash, and destroy him for what he did.


	3. Act 3 - Critical Error

**Act 3 - Critical Error, Porygon Z**

I sat in front of the computer with my riolu Ken on my lap. Searching the internet was my thing. Suddenly, a download caught my eye. It was labelled _PORYGONZ._ I was pretty curious about what it could be, so I downloaded it without a checking the description or anything. Once the download was finished, I opened it up. It was simply a little desktop icon that looked like Porygon Z, just dancing around on the screen. Ken gave a yawn. I put laid him on my bed and returned to the computer. Porygon looked different. I couldn't tell why, he just was. I decided to leave it alone as I shut down the computer and laid down next to Ken.

**Day 1 with PORYGONZ**

In the morning I woke up and went to my computer. Ken was still asleep, which meant I could find out more about the download before having to go out with him. I turned on the computer and was greeted by the desktop porygon, doing a little dance. I opened up the files, making my way to the one which contained the download. Just when I was about to open it up, an image of porygon z popped up, making its battle cry, surrounded by green and blue pixels. I then realized that this download was a virus. Ken had woken up, so I shut down the computer and took him out for an exploration in the tall grass.

**Day 2**

I was uninstalling this thing the first chance I got. I turned on the computer, opened the control panel, and as I was about to uninstall this piece of crap, the same picture came up. This time, the screech sounded more aggressive. The control panel closed and I was greeted by the desktop image. This time, porygon seemed bigger. His eyes had a tint of red. His dance seemed to be a taunt at me. One way or another, I was going to get rid of this thing. Before something bad was to happen.

**Day 3**

OK, so this is getting out of hand. When I was playing an emulator of Pokemon Emerald today, the only pokemon I would find was the damned porygon z. Every time I tried to catch it, the same message kept popping up. _**CRITICAL ERROR.**_ Then, that picture would come up. Only, it was WAY more uglier than before. There was blood streaming from its eyes. The pixels surrounding it were a dark red. I'm gonna go outside. Hopefully I can get this thing out of my head.

**Day 4**

This thing has gotten so weird. Even Ken starts riling up when we go outside. I've been having nightmares about this thing. I would see porygon, porygon 2 and porygon z in the middle of them. He would come up to me with those blood red eyes and say, "_**CRITICAL ERROR.**__" _This was ending, now. I marched up to the computer. When I was about to turn it on, that image came up. This time, it was horrible. Blood was all over it now. The pixels were smashed and red as red can go. The background was a dark blue. The screech was ear piercing. When the image faded away, the computer was already on. Ken his in my bag as I sat down. Someone started calling me on Skype. It was my friend, Cento. I had sent him the file as well. "Hello?" I said.  
"Get rid of the file. NOW!" He yelled.  
"I'm trying."  
"It's coming. It's going to get us all!"  
The connection between was bad, as I was hearing buzzes and such.  
"What's wrong with your internet?" I asked.  
"Arrrgh!" The buzzing was worse than before. Suddenly, the call dropped. The file was evil, and I knew that. Whatever was going on with Cento was because of it. I knew what to do. I plugged in my USB stick and cut and pasted the file in there. Once I took the stick out of the plug, it started flashing red. I was going to destroy this thing once and for all. I ran out onto the street and threw it on the ground. I started stepping and kicking it with all my strength. Not even the case broke. I knew what to do. I laid the stick down on the road waiting for a car to run over it. Cars came, but went nowhere near it. PORYGONZ had some strange power. I ran up to it, and kicked it into a bush. The neighbor's dog came up and ate it. The dog fell asleep. Anyways, my job was done.

**The Final Day**

I was on my computer. PORYGONZ was gone. Though, the image that kept popping up isn't. It lays in my Pictures File. I had alot of things on that USB. Seeing that porygon was a virus... Crap. All those files on my USB... Have been corrupted. I quickly opened up my documents. I saw the file still there. PORYGONZ. My files had to be in there. Just when I was about to open it, Ken jumped on me. I fell onto the floor and tried to get him off, but it was no use. He had those blood eyes, just like porygon did. Just before I blacked out, I heard Ken say before me. **"Critical error..."**


	4. Act 4 - Gary Motherflipping Oak

**Act 4 - Gary Motherflipping Oak**

"Red! Let's battle!"

The words echoed through Red's head.

The first time he had a battle with his rival was at Oak's lab.

Which was exactly where he was now.

"Why hello there, Champion. What brings you here again?"

Oak was always curious.

It was only natural, as he studies Pokemon behaviour.

"Oh, I was just wondering about your grandson. Where is he now?"

Oak had a brief silence, then spoke. "Who?"

Red gave a gasp, then ran out of the room.

_'He doesn't remember Gary?!' _he thought. _'His own grandson!'_

Red reached his rival's house, then threw open the door.

No one was home.

"Gary?" Red called. "Gary?!"

"Gary, come out!"

There was silence.

Suddenly, Red heard a voice from behind him.

"Please, would you mind telling me who this 'Gary' is?"

It was Oak.

"How could you not remember your own grandson?" yelled Red.

"My grandson?"

"Yes! Your grandson!"

Red pushed Oak out of the way, and ran to the Poke Center.

He was probably there.

Once he burst through the doors, he heard the usual.

"Would you like me to heal your Pokemon?"

Red banged his hands on the table.

"Gary. Have you seen him?"

"No." Nurse Joy turned away. "I have not."

Red ran out of the Poke Center.

"Pidgeotto! Fly!"

The massive bird was let out of the Pokeball, as Red jumped onto its back.

They took off.

From below, Red could see all the places he had already conquered.

He saw people, many people.

But no Gary.

A small tear ran down Red's cheek.

Had he vanished from existence?

Had he journeyed to another region, Oak just forgetting him?

"That's it," said Red. "Head to the League."

_'It was because of his grandfather seeing me first, isn't it? He killed himself, right?'_

Red's thoughts jumped and danced in his mind.

Pidgeotto finally hit the ground.

The gate to the Elite Four stood before him.

Red walked through the doors, nodding at each leader as he passed.

Once he reached his arena, he saw a familiar face.

"Hey Red!"

No, it couldn't be.

The boy had brown spiky hair, and released an umbreon.

"Let's battle!"

Of course all of this was a prank.

This guy...

This trainer...

Was Gary.

Gary, Motherflipping Oak.


End file.
